


Raha/Aurion Short Fic Adventures

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Some ppl are mentioned but only G'raha and Aurion are in this, Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: This is a mini-series withinOf the Sunless Seathat focuses on the interactions between G'raha and Aurion.*Post-Shadowbringers/5.x Patch Spoilers*Fictober 2019Spoilers*Of The Sunless SeaSpoilers
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-series within **Of the Sunless Sea** that focuses on the interactions between G'raha and Aurion. Xhaira is mentioned in some chapters, and may hold a minor role in others, but he is not the sole focus. But that's the reason for his WoL tags. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will go on; I'm likely to leave it open for continuous posting. I've included a Table of Contents this time around to help with marking fics as SFW/NSFW.

Tablet of Contents

  * Hair - SFW
  * Tonic - SFW




	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha gets distracted by Aurion's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Aurion and G'raha enter into a romantic relationship, but after G'raha and Xhaira are already together. This particular chapter is **SFW**.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first time G’raha saw Aurion with his hair down, he was still just The Exarch to those around him. The healer had complained of a migraine after one of their many meetings over the sin-eater situation, and had pulled the tie holding the trio of braids up into a bun away from his head, leaving Xhaira to begin unraveling the braids. It wasn’t long before the Warrior’s fingers were gliding through Aurion’s hair as he offered the Keeper a massage on their way out of The Ocular. G’raha was glad for his cowl at that moment; the intimacy of such a simple action had struck a moment of envy in him, but then that gave way to awe and fascination. He found himself curious as to whether those long locks were as soft as they looked. 

The next time G’raha saw Aurion’s hair loose from its normal style, it was more deliberate. G’raha and Aurion had recently begun having tea together in his study, the Keeper having offered to give some advice and suggestions while trade agreements were being written for the new Eulmoran alliance. Aurion had forgone the updo and instead wore it loose, the ends brushing the base of his tail as he walked into the Tower. As they settled in The Umbilicus, G’raha subtly watched Aurion push his the strands hanging over his shoulder behind him. And again when the Keeper pulled all of his hair over his left shoulder as he spoke. G’raha had no cowl to hide behind this time, so he focused much of his energy into keeping his longing gaze from being noticed. But when Aurion suddenly stopped speaking half a bell into their discussion and gave him a strange look, G’raha knew he’d probably been caught. 

“Aurion? Is...there an issue?” G’raha asked delicately. 

Aurion looked at G’raha with some amusement in his eyes. “You’re not pulling a ‘Xhaira’ on me are you?” When G’raha tilted his head in confusion, Aurion chuckled. “You’ve been staring at either me or my hair for a while now.” G’raha flushed, and Aurion laughed again. “You are. I see. Interesting.” He set his mug down and laced his fingers together over his stomach. “I can see why you wore that cowl all the time. You’re fairly good at controlling your expression in professional settings, but in personal matters…” G’raha turned an even deeper shade of red. “...You give yourself away so easily.” Aurion’s gaze softened. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. But tell me what’s distracting you.”

G’raha cleared his throat and rubbed at his cheek sheepishly. “I-I’m...my apologies. It’s just...your hair...it’s very nice. You don’t wear it down often.” 

Aurion nodded his head. “Thank you. I don’t wear it down while I’m out and about usually; it can get in the way. And I don’t particularly like it loose around anyone I’m not comfortable with.” He took up his mug again. “I didn’t see the need to braid it this time, since I’m with you.”

Aurion’s words startled G’raha, and his ears wiggled at the implication, pulling another hearty laugh from the Keeper. He cleared his throat with a cough, trying to fight back the terrible blush that had overtaken his face. “I...I am glad to hear that you find my presence welcome enough for comfort. Again, my apologies for my rudeness.”

Aurion shook head. “Nothing to worry over.” He brought his mug up to his mouth, hiding the mischievous smile on his face. “Next time I’ll bring a brush, if you’d like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Aurion is vague-flirting with G'raha a little bit. No, G'raha does not realize it at all :v


	3. Tonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurion talks to The Exarch about his health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw! I'm glad I was able to update this! I find a lot of enjoyment in the art/fics I've seen that have G'raha being pouty at tonics/meds that Chessamile gives him. While not comedic like some, this chapter is to show that G'raha isn't hiding his pain from those who care about him as well as he thinks he is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Exarch winced in the privacy of The Ocular, the familiar pain that preceded the spread of crystal across his body making him shiver momentarily. He glanced towards the doors leading to his private chambers, frowning to himself as he thought about the tonics Chessamile had begun sending him soon after she took charge of the Spagyrics years ago. He’d tried to tell her that it wasn’t necessary, his memory of the first time he’d tried the pain relieving and aetherically charged mixture not a fond one. While it had done wonders to help with the pain and regenerate some of his lacking strength as the crystal spread, it had also put him into such an immediate and deep sleep. He awakened nearly two days later, refreshed but terrified. He had already slept for so long; and the memory of waking to find that everyone he knew and loved had died in suffering as the Eighth Umbral Calamity reigned was something he never wanted to experience again.

So he took a deep breath and ignored the ache, pretending that he couldn’t hear the tiny fractals of crystal preparing to shift further across his skin. He hid any discomfort behind smiles and confidence, taking great care that even Lyna would not know that anything was amiss. The Exarch knew that he needed to be strong for his people -- for those throughout all of Norvrandt and The Source -- so he continued this facade as he called some of the realm’s greatest warriors to aid his cause. Continued even as some of them grew to trust or distrust him. He could handle their judgement and suspicion along with the pain; it was a cost he was more than happy to pay for their futures. He believed that he was doing fairly well, Chessamile hounding him less often and Lyna not hovering quite as much when he worked long into the nights. But then an unexpected visitor shook him to his core. 

He remembered that night. The majority of the Crystarium had settled in for the night, leaving the streets of the city empty of traffic. He enjoyed this new normality; being able to walk throughout the city under the stars rather than bide the late hours in his study. He had been walking near The Pendants when his solitude was interrupted.

“Exarch.” He turned, surprised to see Xhaira’s mate up so late. “Sir Aurion. I did not expect to see anyone out this late. I hope you are finding your accommodations to be acceptable?” He had only been on The First for a week, but the Keeper seemed to be acclimating to the new environment fairly well. He had heard about the man’s efforts in The Hortorium and Spagyrics, glad to see that Aurion was having no trouble in integrating himself into a different society. As the Keeper drew closer, The Exarch couldn’t help but feel a thread of anxiety and excitement; outside of the moment where he had made his stance on the matter of his mate’s health in The Exarch’s mysterious plans clear, he hadn’t talked to Aurion at all. While he knew he didn’t have the right to know this man, or the time to spend with him if his plans didn’t fail, The Exarch was drawn to personally know the man he’d only heard about through ardent conversations with Xhaira so long ago.

Aurion stopped in front of The Exarch and nodded in response to his inquiry. “I am, thank you. I had hoped you had a moment to talk?” The Exarch opened his mouth in surprise, but then morphed it into a gentle smile. “Of course! What can I do for you?”

Aurion placed a hand on his hip. “Thank you. Please excuse me if I have no business prying but are you alright?” The Exarch’s breath hitched. “I’m...not quite sure what brought this on. Or what you mean. But yes, I am alright.” He made sure to sound confident in his answer, but Aurion just shook his head.

“Exarch, I have been a mender for the majority of my life. And Xhaira has a habit of trying to foolishly hide his pain from me. You are doing much of the same.” The Exarch was thankful for his hood, knowing that should they have been exposed, his ears would have given away his guilt. “I know that we have not known each other long, and I hope I do not come across as condescending. But ignoring your health and comfort in favor of helping those around you will not do you any good in the future. It’s something that I’ve had to drill into Xhaira ever since we met. There is nothing wrong with taking care of yourself, even in the midst of a war.” 

The Exarch sighed, touched by the genuine care behind Aurion’s words but frustrated that he wasn’t hiding his suffering well enough. “I...appreciate your words, Aurion. But I assure you, I am perfectly fine.” Those mismatched eyes stared at him intently, but the Keeper relented. “Alright, Exarch.” He turned towards the entrance to the Pendants. “Thank you for hearing me out. Just remember that there are people who love and depend on you. If you fall, it will be much more of a loss than you think. Goodnight.” The Exarch watched him leave, swallowing the emotions thickening his throat. He thought about Aurion’s words as he made his way through the rest of the city, thought briefly about the tonics gathering dust in the corner of a hidden closet. He would just need to be more vigilant in hiding his pain and exhaustion. 

So it continued, even when he stood in the palace on Mt. Gulg, looking at his inspiration -- his beloved friend Xhaira -- as he prepared to absorb the Light and die for the sake of those he held dearest. And even once his plans failed, and he was given another chance at life after the Light had been extinguished, The Exarch continued to endure the slow suffering without complaint. Chessamile had seemingly given up on getting him to take the tonics; he was accustomed to this life, and saw fit to change nothing in regards to his health. He was relieved that she had decided to leave him be, so he would not need to ignore the tightness in his chest whenever she looked at him with worried or disappointed eyes. He did not want to worry or disappoint anyone; but that tonic brought him too much fear, and he would rather suffer for a while longer than fall into what could be another hundred year sleep.

So when Aurion invited him to tea one early morning, after the Crystarium had settled into a new life free from the fear of sin-eaters, and Emet-Selch had been gloriously defeated, he was both elated and wary. The Keeper had not spoken of that night, even after The Exarch had obviously not heeded his advice. The Exarch knew that his silent suffering had been exposed the moment he began wearing his hood less often. So when halfway through their light conversation Aurion set down his teacup, The Exarch braced himself. 

“Exarch.” Aurion tilted his head in consideration. “Actually, may I call you G’raha?” A grin broke out on the Keeper’s face when G’raha’s ears wiggled instinctively. “Ah! Of course. Please.” Aurion continued. “G’raha. I do hope you’ll forgive me for prying once more, but I was hoping we could talk about your health.” G’raha sighed, setting down his own cup.

“Aurion. I thank you for your concern but I really am alright.” Aurion laced his fingers over his stomach and shook his head. “Not according to Chessamile or Lyna. Or your gatekeeper.” G’raha opened his mouth to object but Aurion kept going. “Or Ryne and Urianger. Or Xhaira. Or  _ me _ .” G’raha’s jaw closed, his eyes cast down towards his lap. “I do not mean to be pushy, G’raha. But you have so many people who care for you. Why won’t you take the tonic that Chessamile made for you?”

G’raha closed his eyes. “I just...prefer not to. I do not disregard my well being lightly. I just have certain reasons why I don’t take the tonic, regardless of how well it works.” He nervously worried at his bottom lip. They sat in silence for a few moments, but Aurion did not take his eyes off of G’raha. He sighed. “It’s just that...it makes me too tired. To the point where I have no control.” He glanced up at Aurion before continuing. “I slept for a long, long time, and woke up to a nightmare. I do not want that to happen again.”

He did not know  _ why  _ he was telling Aurion this. Yes, they had moved into a comfortable yet light friendship after a short time, but not enough that he should be confiding something so personal that not even Xhaira and Lyna know of. He fidgeted with his fingers, unsure of how else to convince the Keeper that he would be fine. “Anyroad, I do not mean to sound petulant but I just cannot take that tonic as it is. I can endure it for a while yet.” He glanced up again, glad that there was no obvious judgement in the other man’s expression. 

Aurion let out a quiet hum, which G’raha found strangely soothing. When he’d done that in the past months, G’raha always felt like it was a noise of judgement. But now he knew that it was just how Aurion expressed his understanding. “If I were able to make changes to the tonic so that it didn’t cause you distress, would you consider taking it?” G’raha’s ears perked with surprise at the question. 

“I...I’m not sure if it’s possible. The aetheric compounds-” Aurion waved his hand. “I am asking if you would consider it if it could be done. There would be, of course, a need to test the mixture in order to determine if the side effects will be too great, while also providing you with the recovery you need. But if there were a chance, would you take it?” G’raha sat in stunned silence. He had, of course, thought about approaching Chessamile about altering the tonic to lessen the side effect, but it would have revealed too much so he opted to stop taking it altogether. 

“I...I’m not sure. I can’t be sure that…” He trailed off. It wasn’t as if he never slept; quite the opposite, recently, due to Xhaira’s insistence on him sleeping whenever he spent the night in the Tower. But  _ he  _ controlled that.  _ He  _ was the one who decided to move into slumber, not a medication that could potentially take him days to come out of. G’raha stared into his lap, but when he heard movement, he looked up to see Aurion walking over to him. His eyes went wide as the healer knelt down in front of him and gave him the most gentle gaze he’d ever seen. His heart skipped a beat when the Keeper placed a calloused hand over his crystal hand. 

“There is no pressure. But I do want you to think about this. I have made a number of tonics in my time as my village’s Master Mender. I know just about every plant on The Source and its effects by heart, and I’m sure I can gather what I would need from Xhaira’s retainers. And despite my avoidance of aetheric travel, I have a strong grasp on the properties; I’m sure I can find some type of balance for you.” G’raha swallowed, not sure exactly why he felt so emotional about this offer. 

“I...I do not want to waste your time with something so trivial.” Aurion frowned. 

“Your life and comfort are not trivial. We all care about you, G’raha. And I would be remiss if I continued to look the other way while you suffer. I cannot force you to do anything, but I can present options.” He grinned. “I am also stubborn, so if you will not at least consider this I will only come back with another set of options later.” 

G’raha coughed out a watery laugh, embarrassed that he was near tears, but touched by the genuine effort Aurion was putting forth. “I will...I will think about it. Thank you Aurion.”


End file.
